


Too Hot? Get Wet

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Surprise Ending, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: The recent heat wave is making everyone go stir-crazy. Dean thinks that a water balloon fight might be the perfect distraction. Unfortunately, it doesn't solve all of their problems.





	Too Hot? Get Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PassionPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/gifts).



> This work is for PassionPhantom, because she's put up with my whining all week about the temperature rising outside. I appreciate her so much, and I promise to be available when she needs to talk about something.

Castiel ripped off his shirt and collapsed on the bed.

It was the last week of their senior year, and the summer weather was at an all-time high. Of course Cas had to choose the one college dormitory building that was located on the top of a hill, which made each step feel like a million miles. Dean still reminded Cas about how he almost crashed his prized car going down the hill during an especially dark and rainy night. Summers weren’t any easier, it seemed.

“Power’s out… again,” Cas said as he attempted to plug his phone into the wall charger. There had been three separate times in the past week alone that this had happened because of the heat. Dean majored in engineering so he knew the specifics of what and why and how, but none of that knowledge would fix the fact that their dorm was currently without air-conditioning. It was stifling, and Cas wished he could peel his skin off just so he’d have one less layer to deal with.

“I know how we could pass the time until it comes back on,” Dean replied as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“It’s too hot to have sex, Dean. My body feels like it’s on fire.”

“I’ll say!”

Cas knew, he _knew_ , that Dean would take that the wrong way. The _sexual_ way… because Dean could make anything sexual (don’t dare him to try – he will always win). Cas wasn’t even looking at Dean, but could feel those eyes leer at him from across the room.

“No, assbutt. I’m hot because of the sun, not because of you.”

Cas groaned, throwing a hand over his eyes to add drama.

“Ugh! I can’t stand it, being this sweaty. I’m so sticky, it’s like my pants are permanently glued to my legs. Get them off, get them off,” he said more to himself than anyone in particular. He thrashed around the bed, lifting his hips up this way and that, trying to pull them down. Nothing was working.

Meanwhile, Dean was trying – and failing – to not be aroused by the sight in front of him. He opted for humor: “Twerk it, don’t jerk it, let me see you work it,” he sang. Cas was not amused, though.

“This is my life. I’m just going to die here half-naked, not in a pool of my own blood, not even in an actual pool, but in a puddle of my salt-filled sweat. Might not be the most legendary way to go, but at least it will keep the demons out.”

Dean bit back a laugh. Now was not the time to make fun of his boyfriend. Laughs and hard-ons were not supposed to happen, he reminded himself. There was a time and place for everything! Time and place!

“First of all, this isn’t even considered hot weather. You’ll see when you come back home with me this summer. You’ll be begging for this temperature.”

Cas didn’t believe that he’d actually want to feel like this ever again. He could only remember the first winter vacation during freshman year, and how Dean and he stayed on campus. One night, Dean came up with the brilliant – if stupid – idea to do their own version of the ‘Polar Plunge.’ You know, skinny-dipping in ice-cold water for a supposedly good cause? Except there wasn’t a good cause or rational reason for Dean and Cas to freeze. There’s never any method to Dean’s madness. Cas had learned that in the following years.

Oh, how Cas wished he could be back in that cold pool! But the school had already closed the aquatic facilities due to classes ending and extracurricular sports no longer in session.

“Second of all, yes, you can die from heatstroke. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, on average, over 600 people die from complications related to extreme heat each year in the United States - more than tornadoes, hurricanes, flooding, lightning or any other weather event combined.”

“See? I’m doomed. DOOMED, I tell you!”

“However –“ Dean talked over Cas’ whines. “– that won’t happen today.”

“Dean, I’m serious. You can’t distract me with sex whenever there’s a problem. Orgasms don’t fix everything.”

“Come on, Cas. You wouldn't even have to do anything! I'll do all the work this time."

Cas considered the pros and cons, but ultimately decided against it.

“You know how much I love to participate!” The adorableness of Cas’ pout should be illegal. That, combined with the puppy-eyes that he learned from Sam, was what made Dean ultimately crack.

He jumped on the bed like the overgrown man-child that he was, and started peppering Cas’ face with kisses. Cas returned each one, and even gave him a small smile (score 1 for Dean, his plan was working!) but pushed his boyfriend away after a few moments. Dean couldn’t stand seeing his lover like this, biding their time until something better came along. A smile wasn’t enough, he needed a laugh. So Dean kept on rolling away from Cas until he reached the edge of the bed. Dean winked, and while looking directly at Cas, promptly fell off the bed. Cas peered over and saw Dean give a flourish with his hands and copy one of the gymnastic poses he had learned (the summer Olympics would return to television soon, and he wanted to be caught up! His childhood friend Jo would be competing this year, and he was _not_ missing that. No one had to know about his guilty pleasure except Cas. Though, Dean would admit that the bending and stretching did help with their sex life). 

The crazy antics did earn Dean a laugh. It was music to his ears. He stood up and wandered into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Dean spent an inordinate amount of time in there, but Cas didn’t think much of it. They had already been through this discussion of Dean’s bathroom habits many times before.

The words “I don't wake up this pretty, Cas" float around Cas’ mind. They’re a total lie because it's Dean, of course he's that pretty, even while he's sleeping (not that Cas has ever watched him sleep, oh no).

Cas closes his eyes and is almost asleep when he feels a cold stream of liquid hitting his stomach. It is definitely NOT come, of that he is sure. He looks up to see Dean holding two water guns aimed directly at him. In his peripheral vision, Cas spots a bucket filled with water balloons by the door.

“Let's go, loser. Time to burn off some steam. Sam's on his way. We're all going to the park down the street. Also, Sam and I are totally gonna kick your ass, because we're the _WIN_ chesters.”

Oh yeah, Sam was coming up to stay the week with them before they all drove back to Kansas together. How could Cas have forgotten?

“But that’s an unfair advantage!” Cas says as he reluctantly gets up and crosses his arms in protest.

Shaking his head, Dean replies: “No it isn’t. You get the chance to recruit any and all kids that you find on the playground there. It will be like dodgeball and you know how I love that sport! Winner gets to choose the loser's punishment later tonight."

“You’re going down, Dean.” There’s a glint in Cas’ eye, and yes, this is what Dean wanted. He wanted Cas to get excited by something. They had both been working so hard this semester that it sometimes seemed like they were roommates-with-benefits, instead of actual friends or significant others. Dean couldn’t remember the last time they did something that wasn’t scheduled three weeks in advance, only to be canceled at the last minute.

“Oh, I intend to.”

They raced each other down the stairs, which probably wasn’t the best idea. By the time they reached Sam, both boys were red in the face and breathing heavily.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Sam said as he looked between the two of them.

Dean scoffed. “What? No, bitch. You’re just jealous that you don’t look this hot.”

“Sure, Dean. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“You know what would help me sleep at night?” Cas asked, finally entering the conversation. “An air conditioner. But that’s not possible right now, so can we PLEASE get going?”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

“You’re the one who wears panties!”

A schoolgirl hurried past them, snickering.

Sam groaned. “TMI, guys. I swear you’ll be the death of me. I can see the tombstone now: _‘Dean Winchester, scarring his brother for life since 1983._ ’”

“Okay, enough chit-chat. Mr. Thunder-Thighs, you need to sit in the back seat and hold the bucket of water balloons between your legs. Make sure it doesn’t splash all over.”

“As you wish, Princess,” Cas replied with an eyeroll, but climbed into the car anyway.

It was a short drive to the neighborhood park, but it was hard to find a parking spot that suited Dean. He dropped Sam and Cas off at the front, opting to drive around the lot once again before choosing a stall under some shade.

By the time Dean tracked down his brother and boyfriend, a small group of children had formed a circle around the two of them. Cas attracted children like flies were to honey. And that’s what kids were: measly gnats that kept pestering you. They always had sticky fingers, too! From what, exactly? The ice cream truck only came once a day (Dean knew this from personal experience – it was 3pm if anyone cared to ask).

The 100 water balloons were split between Sam, Dean, Cas, and the kids. The only rule was not to hit someone in the face. The goal was to be the last one standing who avoided getting hit throughout the game. Seven kids wanted to be on Sam and Dean’s team. Sam and Dean were each worth 2 kids by themselves because of their height and strength, so Cas was allowed 4 extra kids. The entire playground was fair game.

About half an hour into it, Dean found a good tree to hide behind. He closed his eyes and breathed, needing a break. Those kids didn’t give up! Not even 20 seconds later, though, he felt a wet splatter on his shoulder from above.

Without even needing to look up, he said “You always could handle your balls, Cas.” It was met by a laugh as Cas climbed down and swung low from a branch. As he hung, he kissed Dean.

“See, this is why I always call you my little monkey,” Dean said as he went in for another kiss.

“Not because of the sex?”

“That too.”

Dean wrapped Cas’ legs around his waist and started to make out with him. These lazy, slow affectionate moments were nice. Cas had to ruin it, though.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?” Cas’ boyfriend didn’t want to separate their lips. He could feel the vibration of the words on both of their mouths. Why did they have to talk _now_ of all times?

Cas angled his head so he could speak directly into Dean’s ear. “Nothing about me is little,” he said in a low voice, punctuated by a thrust of his hips into Dean.

Dean groaned. “Fuck Cas, do you know how long I’ve wanted this? You? Feels like a lifetime since we had sex.”

Cas put a finger to Dean’s lips and smirked. “You’ll get what’s coming to you, big boy.”

With a wink, he let go from the branch and took off in the other direction. Dean would normally go after him, as chasing and hide-or-seek was his favorite type of foreplay, but came up with a better idea.

“Hey everyone,” he called out to the kids in the near vicinity. “We’ve got a runner! Get him!”

It was entertaining to watch, because Cas could out-run anyone. But this time, he gradually slowed his speed so that the kids would be able to tackle him to the ground.

“Thanks, man,” Sam said as he appeared next to Dean. “For a minute, I thought they were going to eat me alive! Where were you guys anyway?”

Barely containing a smile, Dean said: “We had to take care of some business.”

“Ew! Gross. This is a public place – anyone could have seen you.”

“That’s what makes it so fun. You should try it sometime, Sammy. Loosen up a little.” Dean ruffled his brother’s hair, which promptly caused Sam to shove him away.

Dean went off to save his boyfriend from the tiny aliens currently attacking him. Sam decided to start cleaning up the remains of broken balloons on the ground, not wanting to leave a mess.

A few minutes later, Sam felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked up to find a small girl staring back at him. She couldn’t have been older than 4 or 5 years.

“Hey Mister, are you Jesus?”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “No, I’m afraid not.”

“You look like him. You wear sandals and have long hair and a beard. My daddy has a beard but he’s not Jesus.”

Who was Sam to disagree with the logic of a kid? Instead, he replied: “Did you have fun today?”

“Yeah, but I want to go home. I lost my sister.”

Sam stood up, and noticed he was missing one sandal. Perhaps it fell off during the game?

“Well, I lost my shoe. Maybe we could help each other?”

\- - -

The boys were finally ready to go home. Dean opened the trunk of the car, rummaging around.

“What are you looking for?” Sam asked.

“The towels that I asked you to bring.”

“I thought you were bringing them!”

“Dude, I totally texted you about it. Here, look.” Dean pulled up the message app on his phone. A moment later he mumbled “… you were right…”

Sam cupped a hand around his ear. “Excuse me? Couldn’t quite hear that, Dean. Say it again?”

“You were right! Okay? I forgot the towels. Happy now?”

“No, Dean. I’m not. You’re the one always complaining about how water will ruin the interior of your car.”

The two of them were incrementally getting louder by the minute and starting to make a scene.

Cas turned towards his boyfriend. “Don’t you have an extra stash of clothes here saved in case of emergencies, Dean?”

“Um… yeah, Cas. Why? It won’t do you two idgits any good if I’m the only one dry.”

“No, but perhaps we can split the dry clothes up and use them as towels to cover the seats. Our current ones are barely damp, and it’s a short drive. I doubt the remaining wetness will soak through.”

“Cas, you’re a genius! You always were the smartest in the group.” Dean grabbed Cas’ cheek and kissed him.

“Hey, I’m smart!” came Sam’s retort.

Dean stuck his tongue out and replied: “You’re my brother. That’s different.”

Cas retrieved the clothes and handed them out before climbing in the car. “Home?” he said hopefully.

“No, we have to go to the store to buy a battery-operated fan. I am NOT going a whole summer without sex because it's too damn hot outside, Cas. A man has needs!"

Sam shook his head in disbelief. “I’m seriously starting to doubt your previous statement that we are indeed related. No brother of mine could be this focused on one activity.”

Putting a hand on his shoulder in mock seriousness, Dean said: “You’ll understand when you’re older, Samantha. Let the grownups talk.”

“We’re four years apart!”

“Exactly.”

\- - -

Dean set up the fan in their bedroom and pulled back the covers.

“Oh no, Dean. I’m banishing you to the porch tonight.”

“What? Cas, you must be joking.”

“Not in the slightest. I won the water-balloon fight, and that means I get to choose your punishment. I’ve been hot and tired all day. The only thing I’ve wanted since I woke up this morning was to sleep in peace. With the air conditioner inside and you outside, all my current problems will be solved.”

Dean pouted silently. He opened the screen door and looked back to Cas, as if he might change his mind.

Cas gave his boyfriend a merciful kiss before saying, “If you mess with the bull, you get the horns, Dean.”

“I thought you were a monkey.”

“I can be anything I want to be - you know that. I’m a shapeshifter.”

 

\- - - END - - -

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp* Who anticipated that last line? 
> 
> I'll be honest, I didn't plan that ending. I kept going back and forth with this fic just being a way to distract ME from the heat over here. I told my self, "Keep it simple." But... I couldn't stop thinking about the idea of Cas being a shapeshifter. Not a SPN-canon shifter that can only change into other humans, but a shifter that could transform into animals as well. So I guess I did some accidental foreshadowing in my fic? With the salt circle of sweat to keep the demons out of Cas' human body, and Dean calling Cas "my little monkey," and then the bull comment... what if those weren't just silly comments but they were rooted in truth? It was a last-minute addition, and not thought-out extremely well, but I want to explore the idea. It won't leave me. Perhaps I should continue it in another fic?
> 
> Okay, but real talk here: I've been singing "Twerk it, don't jerk it, let me see you work it" ALL WEEK LONG. It's a very catchy jingle!


End file.
